A Baby Unborn
by What A Day We Had
Summary: This isn't a follow on or anything to do with my other fic. A darker Turnadette, Shulienne, and all of the other characters. Please, enjoy, read and review!


Chapter One

"Patrick, is that you?" Shelagh called from the kitchen

"No, Mum, it's me." replied Timothy, as he came into the kitchen and sat down. Shelagh poured him a glass of juice and sat beside him. She was so glad that Timothy had accepted her, or she would never have married Patrick. She had been so anxious that Timothy would think she was trying to take over and replace his birth mother, but he had never been cruel to her, and had welcomed her gladly, so there was nothing for her to worry about. She smiled when Timothy gave her a hug and said "I love you Mum."

"I love you too, son." Shelagh grinned. She adored her step-son, and would do anything for him. Timothy told her about his horrible day at school. He said his lessons were boring all day, but tomorrow he had Science, which was his favourite subject. Throughout his chatter, Shelagh could tell something was troubling the boy, and she asked tentatively. He shut his eyes for a moment, and a sole tear descended down his left cheek. She wiped it away and put her arm around him, pulling him close.

"What if my mum thinks I'm replacing her?" Timothy said, quietly.

"I'm not here to replace your mum Timothy. She knows that. If you want to call me Mum, like you have done for the past three months, that's fine. But if you don't want to anymore, and you want to call me Shelagh, that's fine too. I wouldn't want you to be upset, or uncomfortable. If you are, you must tell me or your dad so we can help you. It's lovely for you to call me Mum, but you can stop if you feel your real mum wouldn't like it. But I know she would be so proud of you." said Shelagh, equally as quiet.

"I'll carry on calling you Mum then. Thanks. That's made me feel a lot better now." Timothy grinned, reassured by his step-mother. She grinned back, and kissed his forehead.

"Just remember, no matter what, I love you and your dad, and I will always be here for you, okay?" Shelagh said.

"I will. Shall we go into the sitting room?" Timothy asked, happily.

"If you want love." Shelagh replied, standing up with her arm still around Timothy's bony shoulder. They went in and sat on the couch, Timothy turning on the wireless as he went. Half an hour later, Patrick, came home from Tuesday clinic. Shelagh had the day off, and was glad to see him and hear about clinic.

"Hello darling, how was clinic?" Shelagh asked with love in her lilting voice.

"A bit slow actually. Chummy says hello, and so do Peter and baby Fred. I was partnered with her today." replied Patrick, before planting a kiss on Shelaghs forehead and hugging Timothy. He sat with them for a while, until Shelagh got up to take the casserole out of the oven. She laid the table, and called the boys through. They all tucked in and shared the details of their separate days. It was a happy time for the three of them. They finished up, and all helped to clear away, Shelagh washing, Patrick drying, and Timothy putting everything away in its proper place. Afterwards they all went back into the living room to relax a bit. Time flew by, and soon enough Timothy was asleep in bed, and Patrick and Shelagh yawning fit to bust. They retired to bed, lying in each others arms.

Chapter Two

Shelagh had long since stopping waking up at four o'clock, but she always woke up quite early even so. She was only sleepy for a few seconds, then she jumped out of bed and checked her diary. Then she ran back to bed and looked at her side, then checked her nightgown. Nothing there. Her diary told her it was her time of the month, but perhaps she wouldn't have anything until later. She quietly got a sanitary towel, and her 'intimates' as she called them, along with her dressing gown, and went to the toilet. She attached her towel to her fresh underwear, brushed her teeth, and went back into her bedroom. She put on her stockings, and her pale blue nurses uniform. She then brushed her hair, and put in some hair-grips. Finally, she sprayed a quick burst of lacquer, and was ready. She roused Patrick, then Timothy, and went downstairs to make tea and toast. Her husband and son both came both dressed and tucked in to their breakfast.

"Aren't you eating Shelagh?" asked Patrick, a note of concern creeping into his voice.

"At Nonnatus, I'm on first call this morning." replied Shelagh with a yawn. She went to put on her shoes, cap and coat, and to bid her family goodbye. Timothy left with Shelagh, and she kissed him goodbye at the corner, and then he ran for the school bus. She watched it drive away, and then made her way to Nonnatus House. She heard someone call her name behind her, and turned to see Chummy coming towards her. She waited so they could walk together.

"Good morning Chummy. Patrick passed on your message yesterday." Shelagh grinned, greeting her friend.

"Good morning Shelagh. Glad he did, how are you?" Chummy replied smiling.

"Very well, how are Fred and Peter?" Shelagh asked.

"Peter's ill, looks like he's got a cold, and Fred's at his grandmothers. Good job I started him on bottles really, or I wouldn't have been back at work so soon. Still, I just can't believe he turns one in three months." Chummy giggled. Shelagh laughed with her.

"I just can't believe you came back to work so soon afterwards, given what you went through." Shelagh murmured, touching Chummy's arm lightly. Chummy winked at Shelagh, and Shelagh winked back, much to Chummy's amusement.

"What are you laughing at?" Shelagh asked, elbowing Chummy.

"You winking. It looked awfully naughty for an ex-nun." Chummy giggled, elbowing her back.

"Well, I should do it more often then." laughed Shelagh, winking at Chummy again. They giggled together for the rest of the short journey to Nonnatus House. They went in and sat opposite each other, winking at each other and stifling laughter. They chatted with everyone, until the phone rang and Shelagh dashed off to answer it.

"Nonnatus House, midwife speaking." Shelagh answer purposefully.

"My daughter Annie Trueman, Nurse. Pains about every ten minutes, I've got everything ready for you Nurse. 17 Brewer Street." said Mrs Barnes nervously.

"Excellent. Keep her calm and warm, I'm on my way." said Shelagh. She put down the phone, grabbed her bag, and hurried off. She informed Sister Julienne, who nodded and wished her luck. Shelagh cycled off to Brewer Street and got their in record time. She was greeted by Mr Trueman, Annie's husband.

"I ain't half excited Nurse, it's our first." George grinned. Shelagh smiled back.

"Well, I hope everything goes smoothly for Annie then. Someone will come and get you shortly." replied Shelagh before heading indoors and upstairs. She laid out her tools, and gave the required enema, then examined Annie.

"Not too long at all now Annie. Six fingers. Splendid, your waters have gone. Let's clear up and get you on your side shall we love?" Shelagh was very calm and sweet during all of this, and Annie was thankful. Pretty soon everything was over and done with, and Annie gave birth to a lovely little girl, who she named Nora. Shelagh cleaned her, sorted the afterbirth, and was on her way by ten o'clock. She cycled back to Nonnatus, cleaned her instruments, and told Sister Julienne the details.

"Any complications?" Sister Julienne enquired.

"None at all, everything went like clockwork, Sister." Shelagh replied whilst putting everything back into her bag, ready to go again.

"Sister Julienne, I'm awfully sorry to interrupt, but a letter for me from my mother has just arrived, requesting I go and visit my father tonight. He went into hospital yesterday to have his gallbladder out, and she wants me to visit. May I use the telephone to let her know I won't be able to?" asked Cynthia, in her quiet way.

"Why can't you go to visit him, Nurse Miller?" Sister Julienne asked.

"Well, I'm first on call and visiting hours are difficult." murmured Cynthia.

"Go Cynthia, I'll take over for you tonight. It will be nice for your father to see you after his surgery." Shelagh volunteered swiftly.

"Oh but Shelagh, you're on call tomorrow night, I couldn't let you." exclaimed Cynthia.

"Nonsense. I shall be perfectly fine. It that alright with you, Sister?" Shelagh said all of this with some speed.

"As long as you don't mind Nurse Turner. Go and visit your father Cynthia, he will be most glad to see you. Give him our best." Sister Julienne smiled.

"Yes Sister. Thanks a lot Shelagh, you're a brick." Cynthia grinned. Shelagh shook her head.

"Go and let your mother know you will attend tonight Cynthia." Sister Julienne told her, and Cynthia nodded, then scurried off. Shelagh didn't have any rounds that morning, so instead she went to the kitchen to help Mrs B prepare lunch.

"Thanks lovely. Here, have one of these." said Mrs B mischievously, popping a shortbread biscuit into Shelagh's mouth.

"Delicious, Mrs B!" laughed Shelagh. They both went to set everything out just as everyone came back from their rounds. Jenny went to fetch Sister Monica Joan, and then everyone enjoyed their lunch.

Chapter Three

Shelagh had only one call to make that night. She swapped rooms with Cynthia, as she still resided in the nuns quarters when on call, and wouldn't be able to hear the telephone ring. Cynthia got in at eleven, as she took the wrong bus route back home. Shelagh went out about one, and came back at half past three. She slept until eight, when she got up and got dressed for breakfast. She went down with Jenny Lee and Jane, who was given a letter from the Reverend Appleby-Thornton by Sister Monica-Joan. Jane smiled shyly, and put it in her pocket. Shelagh went off on her rounds with Jane that morning, who informed her that the Reverend would be coming to England at the end of the month.

"How wonderful for you Jane." said Shelagh absently. Jane picked up on it.

"Everything alright with you, Shelagh?" asked Jane, concerned.

"Oh yes, sorry, I'm just thinking that's all Jane." Shelagh replied. She still hadn't started her courses yet. Could she been pregnant? She would just have to wait and see for a while yet. She smiled to herself though.

...

"I'm shattered, Jane! Three enemas, four injections, and two maternity pack deliveries! Run off our feet, aye?" laughed Shelagh, tiredly.

"Oh yes. That last girl was rather funny when you examined her house though. I was dying to laugh!" said Jane, laughing along with Shelagh. Shelagh nodded in agreement.

"Hello Sister Evangelina. How were your rounds this morning?" enquired Shelagh.

"Five insulin injections and three enemas." replied Sister Evangelina, also tired. Shelagh and Jane smiled sympathetically, and they all went to lunch together. Jane informed Sister Julienne about Reverend Appleby-Thorntons letter, who told Jane to invite him to Nonnatus for lunch when he arrived. Jane nodded and smiled into her lap, a blissful expression on her face. They finished up at one, and Shelagh popped home to get another nurses uniform, and see if Patrick was there. He was, and she ran up to him happily and planted a kiss on his lips. Surprised, he returned the kiss feverently, and held Shelagh tightly. They kissed for a few minutes, until Shelagh remembered she needed a fresh nurses uniform, and ran upstairs to get it. She came back down, gave Patrick another kiss, and went back to Nonnatus House. She smiled the whole way back, greeted by passers-by. She got back, and put her uniform upstairs. She sat on her bed for a while, toying with the possibility that she might be pregnant. Could she be? As much as she wanted a child of her very own, she was frightened at the thought of carrying a child. She wouldn't tell anyone of her suspicions. Not even Patrick, not until she was sure. It was a big thing to keep to herself, but she didn't want to tell people and for her not to be. She would have to restrain herself. She lightly touched her stomach, and smiled softly. She jumped at a knock on the door.

"Come in." Shelagh said. Jenny popped her head round the door. Shelagh relaxed and smiled at her, beckoning her in.

"Mrs B said to get everyone's dirty uniforms, she's not busy so she said she'd wash them, the dear. Have you got yours?" finished Jenny, smiling as always. Shelagh handed it over.

"Oh, and it's almost time for recreation. Coming?"

"Of course." said Shelagh, fishing her embroidery out from its drawer, and following Jenny down the stairs. Jenny looked at the embroidery admiringly.

"That's lovely Shelagh. What's it for?" asked Jenny.

"A pillow I think. It'll look nice on the couch." replied Shelagh, looking at her work.

"How are Patrick and Timothy?" asked Jenny.

"Patrick's alright. Poor Timothy was crying on Tuesday, bless him." said Shelagh. She was very quiet now.

"Is he alright?" asked Jenny, concerned for the doctor's son.

"He is now. He was just thinking about his mum. He was worried she might think he was replacing her with me." muttered Shelagh. They gave the uniforms to Mrs B. Jenny put her arm around Shelagh.

"What did you say?" asked Jenny, hoping her friend wasn't upset.

"I just told him no-one could replace her, and I would never try to. He was alright after that." replied Shelagh, breathing deeply. She blinked hard, but she couldn't help tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Shelagh. I didn't mean to pry, I'm sorry!" exclaimed Jenny, feeling guilty. She led Shelagh into her bedroom, feeling recreation could wait. Shelagh continued to cry, and Jenny felt awful.

"I'm sorry for being a baby." whispered Shelagh after a couple of minutes. Jenny hugged her then, tight. Shelagh cried on her shoulder for a little while, then raised her head. Jenny gave her a hand kerchief to wipe her eyes with.

Chapter Four

"Is there something on your mind, Shelagh? I've never seen you cry before." Jenny was concerned for Shelagh. She was usually very composed. Shelagh could only shake her head. She couldn't tell anyone about her possible pregnancy. Jenny hugged Shelagh again, and Shelagh hugged her back. She was grateful for Jenny, and for all of the nurses. They loved her, and she loved them. There was respect from everyone, for everyone.

"It seems we skipped recreation." said Shelagh after a while. Jenny laughed, but said it couldn't be helped. They stayed in Jenny's room until three o'clock, and then went to get a cup of tea. If any one noticed Shelagh had been crying, they didn't say so. It played on Shelagh's mind for the rest of the day. She didn't want Timothy to feel replaced by a new sibling, who would require lots of attention. She was nervous for both his and Patrick's reaction. What if Patrick decided he didn't want a baby right now? Or ever? What if it upset Timothy? It didn't bear thinking about, so she tried to stop. She would have to wait to tell anyone, especially Timothy, in case she upset him for nothing.

Shelagh had two calls to make that night. One at midnight, and another at three. Both went well, and two boys were delivered. She did her morning rounds, and stayed at Nonnatus for lunch. She went home at half past three, just before Timothy got home from school, and Patrick from his rounds. She still hadn't started her courses, but she decided she would wait to see if she skipped next months as well before telling people. She felt too tired to cook after her day, so they had fish and chips and she fell asleep on the couch straight afterwards. Patrick woke her at midnight, and she jumped out of her skin. He laughed softly, and kissed her forehead. She smiled, and he pulled her close to him. She nestled into his chest, and he laid his chin on the top of her head. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Shelagh yawned. He kissed her again, then picked her up and took her to bed. She slept until six, and found Patrick awake, looking at her and smiling. She smiled back, and he wound his arm around her, pulling her towards him. They lay together until half past six, then Shelagh woke Timothy and went to make breakfast. She was fine until the toast was done, then she felt quite sick. She excused herself and ran upstairs to be sick. Patrick was coming up just as she was finished. He looked worried.

"Are you alright, darling?" he asked, holding her close.

"I'll be alright, I've probably caught Fred's bug. He only came back yesterday. I'll see how I go today, no point staying off is there?" Shelagh replied. If her morning sickness had started so soon, how would she be able to hide it? She wanted to be definitely sure she was pregnant before telling anyone. But Patrick wasn't stupid. She went to brush her teeth, and then went to get dressed, her mind racing. Patrick did not follow her, so she was alone. He will notice somethings up if I'm sick every morning. He'll ask questions. She didn't know why she was so scared. Was it because she had been a nun? Because it was her first child? Or because they hadn't been married for long? Plenty of babies in Poplar came before the first wedding anniversary, she knew that. But something was telling her to wait and see. So that's what she was going to do. She dressed quickly, and when she went downstairs Timothy was dressed and ready to leave.

"Ready, Mum?" he asked, smiling and trying to stifle a yawn. She nodded, and they left together. She watched him get on the bus, and went off to Nonnatus. She saw Chummy so she caught up with her, and they walked together again. Shelagh winked at her, and Chummy was off in stitches. Shelagh was dying to ask Chummy about when she found out she was pregnant, but had to control herself. 'No Shelagh, wait for a month or so. Wait until you're sure, then get examined, then tell him.' She asked Chummy about Fred, and laughed when she was told he had weed all over Peter the night before.

"Peter wasn't very impressed. I couldn't stop laughing though!" giggled Chummy. They got to Nonnatus House, and joined everyone for breakfast.

Chapter Five

Shelagh had missed her courses for the second time. She hadn't had any morning sickness since the first time, so was relieved at that. Patrick knew not to ask her about what came around every month, so she was happy about that as well, for more than one reason. Shelagh went to the bathroom and locked the door. She lifted her nightie, and stood side-on to the mirror. She was very slim, so would she show early? She put her nightie back down, and went back to her room. She got dressed quickly, and roused Patrick. Timothy was already up, and she went to make breakfast for him.

"Morning Mum, morning Dad." Timothy yawned. Patrick ruffled his hair in reply, whilst Shelagh said it back. They all sat together in the kitchen, and Timothy groaned at the thought of a Maths test first thing in the morning.

"Well, at least you don't have to give three enemas Timothy!" Shelagh said pointedly. He laughed, and she kissed Patrick goodbye and left. Chummy had waited on the corner for her this morning. She smiled and winked, as this had become her way of greeting Chummy. Timothy ran for the bus, and the two nurses left for work together. 'Should I say something? Should I ask?' Shelagh was thinking.

"Chummy, can I ask you a question?" Shelagh said at last. Chummy nodded.

"Did you discuss having children before you got pregnant, or did you get pregnant and go from there?" Shelagh asked, blushing. Chummy noticed and smiled.

"Well we had discussed it a little. I said I would like children, and Peter did too. So there weren't really any problems. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Patrick and I have never really talked about more children. It's something I want, but I can never seem to get an answer from him about it." Shelagh told her.

"Maybe that's his way of saying her doesn't want more? Or maybe he hasn't really thought about it? You should just ask him about it, he's your husband. There's no need to be shy about it. I knew you!" Chummy reasoned. Shelagh smiled back, but inside she had crumbled. Whenever she brought children up to Patrick, she never got a clear answer. Maybe he didn't want more? But if he didn't, what would she do? She would wait a bit longer, to try to discuss it with him. She pushed it to the back of her mind, and forget it about it all day. Patrick had a very busy week, so she didn't bring it up to him until the week after.

"Patrick?" she called through to the kitchen. He popped his head through the door and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?" he countered. She got up and went into the kitchen. She sat at the table, and took a deep breath.

"Be honest with me. Do you want more children?" Shelagh surprised herself at how outright she was. Patrick raised his eyebrows again and sighed.

"What's brought this on?" Patrick asked.

"I've just been thinking a lot lately, and when I've asked before I never got a clear answer." Shelagh replied.

"I haven't really thought about it. If you were to get pregnant, I would be thrilled. I know you want children, and Timothy has mentioned he would like a sibling. So, I think I would." Patrick smiled. Shelagh was relieved. She didn't have to worry anymore. She got up and hugged him. He held her close. She decided to get herself examined at Nonnatus tomorrow. She would tell Sister Julienne, and Chummy on the way to work. Then she would tell no-one else until Patrick knew. They went to bed, and she fell straight asleep.

She woke up the next morning, feeling wonderful. She roused Patrick that morning with a heated kiss, which he returned. She smiled, and went to wake up Timothy. She made French toast that morning, with orange juice for Timothy, and coffee for Patrick. Shelagh had become a different person again. She wasn't scared, and she felt wonderful. She would ask Chummy to examine her, and tell Patrick that night. Timothy came down dressed, as did Patrick, so after breakfast she went up alone to get ready. She smiled to herself, and held her tummy gently, thrilled at the life growing inside. Quarter to eight came, and Timothy had to race for the bus, ahead of Shelagh. Chummy had waited for her again, so they walked together. They winked at each other, and Shelagh grinned.

"You look pleased with yourself this morning. What's up?" Chummy said, eyebrows raised in question.

"Do you think you could examine me later today?" Shelagh asked, waiting for Chummy to catch on.

"What do you mean ex- Shelagh! Are you pregnant?!" Chummy gasped. Shelagh nodded, and Chummy hugged and congratulated her. Shelagh thanked her. Chummy said she would examine her after lunch, as they both had rounds that morning, and would be quite busy. They arrived at Nonnatus, and before they went in, Shelagh swore her friend to secrecy. After this, they went in. Shelagh felt as though she was glowing. The others noticed she was happier, but didn't comment. She smiled softly to herself all through breakfast, and her rounds that morning. Her rounds were particularly long that morning, it seemed, probably because she was waiting for her examination. She got back to Nonnatus House at five minutes to twelve, so put her bag down and went straight to lunch. After lunch, she went upstairs to her bedroom. Chummy knocked five minutes later. She came in, and smiled at Shelagh, who was nervous and blushing.

"I never thought I'd find myself in this position!" Shelagh laughed. Chummy smiled knowingly. She got on with the examination, which made Shelagh blush further. Chummy listened to the heartbeat, which was strong. She then measured her bump.

"So, how far along am I?" asked Shelagh.

"Ten to twelve weeks I'd say, judging by your fundal height and the heartbeat," Chummy explained. "Have you told Patrick yet?"

"No, I'm telling him tonight. I wanted to be perfectly sure." Shelagh replied with a sigh. She got dressed, and Chummy left her. Shelagh sat on her bed, looking at her stomach. There was a tiny bump there, she could see it now. She got up and went downstairs.

There was a knock on the door. Sister Julienne looked up and called "Come in." Shelagh entered, smiling nervously. She was nervous for the nuns reaction. Would she be happy for her?

"Shelagh, my child, are you ill? You're trembling." Sister Julienne sounded worried. Shelagh shook her head.

"I've got something to tell you, Sister." She walked round to stand next to the woman she looked upon as a mother, and took her hand. Sister Julienne looked deep into Shelagh's blue eyes with her own hazel. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes?"

"I'm, pregnant." Shelagh smiled, pressing Sister Juliennes hand to her stomach. The Sister gasped, and smiled as she felt the tiny bump on the slender girls figure. She stood and enveloped Shelagh in a hug. She was so happy for her, the woman she called her daughter.

"Congratulations my child. How far along are you?"

"Ten to twelve weeks. So in about seven months, you'll be a granny." Shelagh smiled, a tear in her eye. Sister Julienne felt a lump in her throat, as she wiped her little girls tear away ever so gently. She felt tears forming in her own eyes, and blinked hard, pulling Shelagh close again.

"You will be a wonderful mother." Sister Julienne whispered. Shelaghs gaze penetrated her own, and they smiled at each other.

"Don't say anything. I'm telling Patrick tonight, and I want to wait a while before I tell anyone else." Shelagh said, looking at the floor. Sister Julienne raised her head.

"Of course not. You tell people when you're ready." Sister Julienne replied, before pressing a kiss against Shelagh's forehead.

Chapter Six

Shelagh went to bed that night at eleven o'clock. Patrick had been kept out all day, and just as he got home, he got a phone call asking him to come out again. He rolled his eyes and told Shelagh not to wait for him. She had gone to bed with a load off her mind, and thinking of Patrick's reaction. She soon fell asleep, for her day had been tiring. She woke up at six as usual. She put on her glasses, and saw there was a note next to them. 'I got in at three. Wake me at half seven please, darling. Love, Patrick x'. She smiled to herself. She got up and went to the toilet. She went back into her bedroom to get her dressing gown, before waking Timothy. It was then she noticed. Blood. On the sheets, on her side of the bed. She felt faint, but didn't wake Patrick. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She woke Timothy, and made his toast, before going to get ready. She dressed in the bathroom. She didn't want Patrick to wake up and see anything. Not until she explained to him. She choked back tears, and called for Timothy to dress quickly before he missed the bus. He got dressed with five minutes to spare, and she woke Patrick, and sent him downstairs. She pulled the sheets away and put them in the bathtub to soak, before leaving, heavy-hearted.

Timothy just made the bus, but Chummy was waiting again, smiling at Shelagh. She didn't have the heart to wink this morning, and Chummy noticed.

"You don't seem happy. What's up?" Chummy asked, concerned. Shelagh nearly cried then.

"There was blood this morning. When I got up. It was all over my side of the bed, my nightie, everywhere. I left the sheets to soak, but I don't know what to do." Shelagh whispered, trying so hard to hold it together. Chummy gasped, and put her arm around Shelagh.

"Go straight upstairs, to your room. I'll come in a little bit later, and get Sister Julienne. She can come up. It mightn't be anything." said Chummy softly, trying to reassure her friend. Shelagh raced ahead and went straight upstairs. Chummy went in five minutes later, just as everyone was finishing breakfast. She grabbed a piece of toast absent-mindedly.

"Sister Julienne, could I borrow you for a few minutes? It's important." said Chummy, not wanting to make Shelagh wait. The Sister nodded, and departed with Chummy.

"What's wrong, Nurse Noakes?" enquired Sister Julienne. Chummy waited until they were half-way upstairs before telling her.

"Shelagh found blood this morning. I'm going to examine her again, to check. I thought it might be best to fetch you as well." said Chummy quietly. Sister Julienne nodded silently as they reached Shelagh's room, and entered. It was a horrible sight. Shelagh was in bits. Sister Julienne went straight to her, and held her tightly. Shelagh sobbed for about ten minutes before anything else happened. Chummy went to fetch a pinard to listen for a heartbeat, and the other necessary items needed. Shelagh lay down on the bed, having taken off her uniform and put on a spare nightie. Chummy examined her, whilst Sister Julienne held Shelaghs hand. Chummy listened for a heartbeat, but could not find one. She looked to the nun, who listened, but heard nothing. Shelagh had miscarried. She lost it then. She made a noise like an animal in pain, and turned her face away from both Chummy and the Sister.

"What now?" Shelagh choked out.

"The foetus will come away itself, as you weren't any more than twelve weeks. Nurse Noakes, fetch some sanitary towels please. Then ring for an ambulance." instructed Sister Julienne.

"No!" Shelagh cried out. "No hospital. Please Sister, I don't want to go into hospital." Shelagh continued to cry. Chummy went to fetch some sanitary towels for Shelagh.

"You will lose blood Shelagh. You might need a transfusion. You must go." Sister Julienne murmured.

"Can't they do it here? Please?" Shelagh begged. When Chummy came back up, there was some discussion. Shelagh would not go on her rounds, and Sister Evangelina would step in. Shelagh refused to go to hospital, and not even Sister Julienne could persuade her. In the end, she was examined again, and the loss of blood was decreasing. Shelagh wouldn't let anyone call Patrick, and said the other doctor would have to give the transfusion. She was determined, and no-one had the heart to disagree with her. Everything was arranged, and she had the transfusion by lunch time.

"Shelagh, darling, what did Patrick say last night?" asked Sister Julienne, after everyone had left.

"I didn't get the chance to tell him." replied Shelagh, beginning to cry again. Suddenly, she was sick into a bowl Chummy had left behind. Her throat burned, so Sister Julienne fetched a glass of water.

"So, what are you going to tell him?" Sister Julienne continued.

"I'll go home and tell him when Timothy goes to bed. The sheets! I left the sheets to soak in the bath! I'll have to go!" yelped Shelagh. She tried to get up, but was sick again, and Sister Julienne put her back in bed.

"Nonsense. You cannot go home tonight, you are far too ill to move yet. If you won't go into hospital, you'll have to stay here anyway, seeing as Patrick is out until the evening anyway. I can watch over you here. You'll have to stay in bed. I will take care of your sheets." said Sister Julienne firmly.

"I have to tell Patrick what's happened! I need to be home for Timothy anyway! I have to go, Sister, I have to!" Shelagh sobbed. She was sick again from crying, and kept trying to get up. Sister Julienne pushed her down onto her pillows and tried to reason with Shelagh, to no avail. "He'll be wondering where I am. I have to be there for when he comes home. Please, Sister!"

"You can't go in that state! You will stay here, for now at least. I will leave Timothy a note telling him to come here. If you insist, Patrick can pick you up in the car. At least I know you won't faint in the streets. Now, get some rest. Stop crying, my child, I will go and sort out your sheets. I'll send one of the nurses up after lunch. I won't say anything. If you want to tell them, that's up to you." Sister Julienne murmured softly into Shelaghs ear. She stroked her hair until she fell asleep, then left with instructions for the nurses to take turns watching her, as she would be busy. She took the key to the Turners house, and went to wash the sheets.

...

Shelagh woke up at half past one. Trixie was sat reading her Womens Own magazine in the chair next to her. She heard Shelagh stirring, and turned to her.

"Here, have a drink. Sister Julienne said to keep your fluids up." said Trixie gently. Gone was her saucy manner, and now she was soft and sweet. She helped Shelagh sit up enough to have a drink, and held her hand.

"Thanks, Trixie." muttered Shelagh, her body aching. There was a knock at the door, and Cynthia popped her head around the frame with some plain biscuits. Trixie told her to come in, and she sat at the end of the bed. She offered one to Shelagh, who took it and nibbled on it.

"Sister Evangelina said it was either bread or these, and I didn't think you'd just want bread." said Cynthia quietly. Trixie left, as it was Cynthia's turn to sit with her now. Cynthia took Shelagh to the toilet, to change her towel, and brought her back to bed.

"How are you feeling?" Cynthia asked, her soft voice breaking the silence. Shelagh shrugged. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

"You know?" Shelagh cried.

"No, Sister Julienne hasn't said anything, nor Chummy. She just said you were upset and ill. I'm not going to pry." explained Cynthia, putting Shelagh at ease. No-one else must know but Patrick. Not yet anyway. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" Shelagh nodded, and Cynthia adjusted the pillows so she could lie down again, and she soon drifted off. When she next woke up it was quarter to five and Timothy was downstairs waiting for his father to come. He had been told Shelagh was asleep, and was not to be disturbed. Sister Julienne was with her. She said she had washed the dirty sheets and they were drying out. Shelagh thanked her, and asked for her to send Timothy up. She agreed, and went to get him. He was told not to hug her tightly, and if she was sick to shout for someone. He nodded, and went in.

"Hello, Mum." he whispered, kissing her cheek and sitting next to her in the chair.

"Hello, son." she replied weakly. He handed her the glass of water, and she drank the rest of it gladly. "How was school?" she asked.

"It was alright. I did get a shock when you weren't home, but when I found the note from Sister Julienne I understood." said her stepson. She managed a little smile, and he beamed at her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to meet you love." Shelagh told him.

"Don't be. Sister Julienne said you aren't to get up unless you need the toilet, and I must help you if you do." Timothy explained. She laughed then, but it hurt her sore throat so she stopped.

"Well then, orders must be taken!" smiled Shelagh, trying to keep a brave face.

"Are you in pain, Mum?" Timothy asked, noting the look on Shelaghs face when she moved.

"A little, but it will pass in a couple of days, I hope." Shelagh told him, wincing. Sister Julienne knocked on the door, and told Timothy there was some food for him downstairs, so he kissed his mother and left.

"Are you feeling any better?" enquired Sister Julienne.

"I haven't been sick again, but the pain is still there." said Shelagh, trying not to move much. Sister understood, and rubbed her hand softly. Shelagh fell asleep again, and was woken some time later by voices in the corridor.

"What's going on? Is she alright?" It was Patrick. She tried to sit up, but it hurt her too much. She was sick again, and tried to call out.

"Patrick!" she called hoarsely, her throat on fire. He came in and rushed to her side. He pulled her close, but stopped when she yelped. He looked, and she was crying.

"Darling, have I hurt you?" he asked, alarmed at her tears.

"It's fine, you weren't to know." Shelagh told him, wiping away her tears.

"What happened, Shelagh?" Patrick asked, his voice soothing her.

"Not now. At home. I'll tell you later. Take me home, Patrick, please." Shelagh whispered. She tried to stand up, but the pain made her dizzy and Patrick had to catch her. He put her back on her bed, and looked at Sister Julienne.

"What shall I do?" he asked, worried for his wife.

"Take her home. Put her to bed. Keep her fluids up, and keep her warm. That is all you can do for now." murmured Sister Julienne. Shelagh tried to stand up again, but couldn't, so Patrick carried her down to the car. Sister Julienne said she would visit her tomorrow. The family went home, and Shelagh was put straight to bed. A bowl was put by the bed, in case she was sick through the night, and she went to sleep.

Chapter Seven

Shelagh woke at about three in the morning and was sick. Patrick rubbed her back, and she lay back down exhausted. He looked at her pale face and bright eyes, and knew something was seriously wrong.

"My darling, what's the matter?" he asked softly. She closed her eyes for a moment, and decided to get it over with.

"Patrick darling, I want you to listen. Chummy examined me on Wednesday, and told me I was pregnant. Ten to twelve weeks. I was going to tell you that night but you came in so late and the next morning there was blood so I couldn't say anything until I was examined again. I lost it, Patrick, I'm so sorry." Shelagh whispered, hot tears spilling over.

"You were ten to twelve weeks pregnant and you didn't tell me?" Patrick asked, astounded.

"Well, I wasn't sure so I waited and then got examined. This all happened so fast, I just didn't get the chance. I'm sorry love." she replied. She tried to hug him but he pulled away.

"Don't give me excuses Shelagh!" Patrick said, anger in his voice.

"What?" cried Shelagh, shocked. Patrick gave her a look of disgust.

"You were carrying a child, you should have told me!" he said, his voice raised.

"I wanted to be sure I was, I didn't want to cause a fuss if I wasn't! And keep your voice down, Timothy is asleep!" Shelagh whispered.

"Don't tell me what to do! You lost our baby, you stupid woman!" Patrick roared. Shelagh was afraid. She tried to calm him but it wasn't working.

"Stop shouting, Timothy will wake up!" Shelagh whispered, determined not to shout back.

"I've just been told my unborn child is dead? What am I supposed to do?" he screamed at her. Shelagh started to cry again, but it just made matters worse. "Why are you crying? You didn't care enough to tell me, why should you care about the baby?"

"I do care! This was my baby too Patrick! My first child, and I lost it! How do you think I feel?" Shelagh shouted back at him, tears pouring down her face.

"Don't shout at me!" Patrick yelled.

"I will if that's how you're going to treat me, Patrick! I understand you're upset but so am I! I was carrying that child!" Shelagh sobbed, her chest heaving.

"I can't believe you kept it from me! We could have avoided this! I can't even look at you right now!" Patrick shouted at the top of his lungs. Shelagh was so frightened she was sick again.

"Don't then!" Shelagh screamed, the tears coming so fast she could barely see.

"Go! Go on! Leave then! OUT!" Patrick shouted. "I won't be spoken to like this!"

"What?" Shelagh yelped.

"Go back to your bloody nuns, you obviously care more for them!" Patrick fumed. Shelagh got out of bed, and grabbed clothes and everything else she needed. She turned to Patrick. She didn't try to wipe away her tears. She stood, and looked at her husband, the man she loved. He turned his back to her.

"Bye then." Shelagh whispered, tears fogging up her glasses. She went to the door, and opened it.

"Don't come back, liar." Patrick muttered. She wasn't supposed to hear, but she did. She ran down the stairs and out of the door, to Nonnatus House. She was glad of the time, for she must have looked a sight, in her nightgown, no slippers or shoes and crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe Patrick had said what he had to her. She thought he would have understood. But apparently not. She got to Nonnatus House, and banged on the door as loudly as she could, ringing the bell as she went. It was Jenny who pulled the door open. She was about to shout, but when she saw it was Shelagh, she gasped and pulled her inside. She had cut her feet on broken glass, and was utterly inconsolable. Jenny sat her down and ran to fetch Sister Julienne. Sister Julienne. The Sisters were getting up for prayers anyway, so she was already awake. She was getting dressed, when Jenny knocked.

"What is it Nurse?" Sister Julienne whispered.

"It's Shelagh." was the reply.

"What's the matter?" asked Sister Julienne, already panicking.

"Well, she's just turned up in her nightie crying with a bag and her feet are cut." whispered Jenny, as the clock struck four and the nuns came out.

"I must go to prayers. Keep her warm and tend to her feet. I will come as soon as prayers are finished." Sister Julienne told her, feeling conflicted. She hated seeing Shelagh upset, but she must go to prayers. Jenny stayed with her and tended to her feet as instructed. Then she dashed off to fetch blankets and a hot water bottle and kept Shelagh warm. If she was still losing blood, she must be kept warm and hydrated. A while later, prayers were over, and Sisters Julienne and Evangelina came into the living room. Jenny was told to take Sister Monica Joan to bed, and she departed.

"Shelagh, what on earth has happened?" Sister Julienne said softly, taking Shelaghs shaking hand.

"Patrick, I told him and he was furious. He called me stupid and threw me out!" Shelagh whimpered, afraid her marriage might be over. Sister Evangelina shook her head in anger.

"Threw you out?" exclaimed Sister Julienne. Shelagh nodded, not speaking.

"Tell us what happened." murmured Sister Evangelina, her voice low. Shelagh told them exactly what had happened, and by the end she was crying again, and the two Sisters were furious.

"Bed. Now. Come on, we'll help you up." Sister Evangelina said sternly. Shelagh didn't say anything, and the nuns helped her up to bed. They tucked her up, and she fell asleep instantly.

Chapter Eight

The atmosphere in the house was strange that morning at breakfast. Shelagh did not come down, for she was still asleep. Jenny was confused, as she had no idea why Shelagh was here. Sister Julienne was furious with Doctor Turner, as was Sister Evangelina. However, they knew why he had reacted how he did, but they had both agreed the was no need to shout at his wife, nor throw her out. After breakfast was over, Sister Julienne went to see if Shelagh was awake. As she reached the last stair, she knew the answer. She could hear Shelaghs heartbroken sobs echoing through the corridor. The sound tugged at Sister Juliennes heart-strings, and she took a deep breath before knocking on Shelaghs door and entering. Shelagh was in the foetal position, her back to the door. She did not turn around. Her chest heaved with sobs, her face was wet, and her head was splitting. Shelaghs breath was ragged, her forehead hot and sweaty, and her sobs were heart rendering. Sister Julienne sat next to her on the bed, and put a soft hand on Shelaghs shoulder.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Sister." Shelagh choked. Sister Julienne lifted Shelagh up, into a sitting position. She held her like a mother holds a baby, and didn't speak straight away. When Shelagh pulled her head away from Sister Juliennes shoulder, there was a huge wet patch. She curled back into a ball, and put her head into the Sisters lap.

"My child, don't cry so. You are ill. You must keep up your strength." crooned Sister Julienne, stroking Shelaghs soft, blonde hair.

"I don't care about my strength! Let me have none! If Patrick doesn't want me anymore, I don't want to live!" cried Shelagh.

"You mustn't say that!" said Sister Julienne shocked. "You have so much life."

"Patrick and Timothy are my life. I love them so, and if they turn on me, who do I have?" Shelagh sobbed. Sister Julienne did not reply. She stayed with Shelagh, until she cried herself to sleep. Then she went downstairs to find Sister Evangelina. They both went into Sister Juliennes office.

"This is ridiculous!" Sister Julienne exclaimed, fury in her voice. Sister Evangelina was taken aback. She was usually so composed.

"Doctor Turners reaction, or Shelaghs?" questioned Sister Evangelina.

"I understand Shelagh frankly. She was pregnant with her first child, and lost, it, then was rejected and thrown out of her home by her husband. It's Patrick's!" shouted Sister Julienne. Sister Evangelina touched her shoulder.

"Patrick has a right to be protective of Shelagh. It's his instinct, and we can't deny him that. He lost Georgia, and he certainly doesn't want to lose Shelagh. But, I won't allow him to scream at his wife, who clearly adores him, for losing a child when it wasn't her fault. She didn't want to cause fuss, and so waited for an examination. Then she didn't get the chance to tell him. So I don't understand how he can be angry anyway. But calling her stupid, and throwing her out, at three o'clock in the morning? No, that just isn't right." said Sister Evangelina, thoughtfully.

"I agree with you. That's why I am going to speak with him tonight." said Sister Julienne flatly.

"Maybe it's best to wait, Sister." Sister Evangelina murmured.

"The girl is upstairs thinking he and Timothy despise her completely. She says she may as well die without them!" exclaimed Sister Julienne.

"Then you must go when he is home." muttered Sister Evangelina, before leaving the office.

...

"So, what happened?" Trixie asked Jenny.

"I don't know. Shelagh didn't say anything to me. She waited for Sister Julienne, then I left." replied Jenny.

"Well, I must say, Doctor Turner must have done something awful to upset her like that!" exclaimed Trixie.

"How do you know Doctor Turner did something?" asked Cynthia uncomfortably.

"Shelagh isn't one to cry over nothing." pointed out Trixie.

"Well, whatever you do, for goodness sake don't say anything to her. Don't ask questions, nothing. What she's going through breaks my heart, honestly. You've all seen how sick she is." said Chummy firmly.

"I won't ask her about it! I know I'm nosy, but it's her business." Trixie said, thinking of poor Shelagh in bed.

"I daresay she'll tell you all herself, at some point." Chummy told them quietly.

"Alright girls. What a load of glum faces!" Fred exclaimed. No-one greeted him. He sat down next to Jenny.

"There's nothing to bloody smile about, Fred!" Trixie exclaimed.

"What's gone on?" he asked. The girls told him what they knew, which was little. Chummy said nothing, for she knew what had happened and wouldn't say anything. A few minutes later, they heard footsteps, and Shelagh came into the kitchen. Her eyes were red from crying, and she did not smile. Cynthia poured her some tea, and she sat down next to Trixie.

"Alright?" the girls asked.

"I suppose." replied Shelagh glumly. She sipped her tea.

"Look, Shelagh. We aren't going to pry. If you want to tell us, that's up to you. We understand if you don't. We're all here for you." Trixie said gently, hugging Shelagh gently. Shelagh gave a little smile, and returned the hug.

"Thanks, Trixie. Are Sister Julienne or Evangelina about? If they catch me out of bed, they'll drag me back up and lock the door, and quite frankly, I'm driving myself mad looking at the same four walls." said Shelagh, a hint of life coming into her voice. Jane came then, and smiled at Shelagh. Fred left, and all too soon for Shelagh, she heard the nuns voices.

"Bloody hell! I'd better go." said Shelagh, both annoyed and upset.

"Hold on. If we all walk out with Shelagh in front, they won't see you. Then we can sneak off to wherever! If your agreeable of course, Shelagh?" Trixie said quickly.

"Hurry up then!" smiled Shelagh, as the nuns came closer and the girls gathered round her. They all walked out in a line, just as Sisters Julienne and Evangelina turned the corner. The girls got Shelagh back to her room, and the girls giggled. Shelagh hushed them as she sat on her bed, her pains fading. They stayed with Shelagh for over an hour, and then Sister Julienne came upstairs. She knocked and walked in.

"Girls! Leave at once, you are disturbing Shelagh!" barked Sister Julienne.

"They aren't! Stay girls." protested Shelagh. The girls all looked at each other. Sister Julienne gave them all a stern look, and they slunk out.

"Shelagh, you need rest." said Sister Julienne said quietly.

"I'm bored out of my mind!" exclaimed Shelagh.

"I know. Look, I need to explain something to you in private." Sister Julienne told her, feeling guilty.

"What is it?" Shelagh asked, intrigued.

"It's about Georgia. Patrick's first wife. When Timothy was little, about four or five, she fell pregnant again. She didn't tell anyone for a while. Then we examined her here. She decided to tell Patrick on his birthday, in two weeks time. She never got the chance. She miscarried, just like you, at the same stage in her pregnancy, but she wasn't as lucky as you. She haemorrhaged heavily and died. The doctors said if Patrick would have known, he could have monitored her himself, and it probably could have been prevented." Sister Julienne said, looking deep into Shelaghs blue eyes.

"That's why he was so angry." Shelagh whispered.

"Well, that still doesn't excuse him turning you out at three in the morning. That doesn't excuse him calling you names, screaming at you. Or being angry with you for losing the baby. It was not your fault, and you had no idea about Georgia." Sister Julienne muttered darkly.

"No, I didn't. And I suppose it doesn't. At least I know why now." said Shelagh simply. Sister Julienne was astonished.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" asked Sister Julienne, after a few minutes.

"Well, he was so angry with me, I don't think he would want me back. I'm so confused. I love him Sister, with all my heart. But can I go back to him, after all that's happened? He told me not to come back. He called me a liar. I don't think Patrick would go back on that." murmured Shelagh, trying so hard to keep the fear out of her voice.

"I will go and speak with him later. I need an explanation from him myself." Sister Julienne muttered. She looked at the clock. "In fact, I will go now." And she was gone. Shelagh curled back into a ball, and went to sleep.

Chapter Nine

Sister Julienne knocked on the Turners front door three times. Patrick answered. He told Timothy to play outside, and let the nun inside.

"As you will have guessed, I am not here to socialize." said Sister Julienne sharply.

"So what are you here for?" Patrick asked.

"An explanation." Sister Julienne was blunt with him. She was fuming beneath her calm exterior.

"Look, Sister, I lost it. It brought back everything from Georgia. I over reacted. I know that now. I apologise." Patrick almost whispered, sorrow present in his deep voice.

"You better had be sorry. That poor girl has hardly stopped crying. You threw her out at three in the morning, you shouted at her, you called her terrible things, you blamed her for the loss of your child. She thinks you hate her, that she has nothing left to live for. She says if you don't want her she may as well die." cried Sister Julienne, a lump in her throat.

"I am truly sorry Sister. You have no idea. I know now how upsetting it was for her. Please, let me speak with her." the doctor pleaded.

"No." barked Sister Julienne. He ignored her, and sprinted to Nonnatus House, Sister Julienne following. He burst through the door, and ran to the living room. All the girls were there, and so was his wife. His face softened. She turned, and began to shake when she saw him. Chummy put a protective arm around her.

"Shelagh, please." Patrick begged.

"I thought you didn't want to look at me." Shelagh said shortly.

"That was a mistake. Darling please, look at me." Patrick crossed the room to go to her. Trixie stood up.

"You needn't think we're leaving, Doctor, so don't ask us to. I don't have a clue what happened between you two, but whatever it is has left your wife in an awful state of mind, and from what I can gather, to leave her alone with you would be dangerous." Trixie said, her voice dripping with disdain for the doctor.

"I would never hurt Shelagh. I love her!" Patrick exclaimed, just as Sister Julienne arrived.

"You've a funny way of showing it!" Shelagh choked, her eyes watering.

"You know I love you!" he shouted.

"Don't you dare shout at me! Don't you dare!" Shelagh screamed back at him.

"I over reacted, I know that now. I feel awful!" Patrick shouted back.

"So do I! I was thrown out of my own home at three in the morning for losing my baby? I bloody well know you over reacted! I had a miscarriage, not an affair!" Shelagh roared, her temper rising.

"I think you should leave Doctor." murmured Sister Julienne. He ignored her.

"I have done this all before! I lost Georgia because of this, I wasn't about to lose you!" Patrick yelled.

"I had no idea about Georgia! And how the hell could I prevent something I didn't know was coming! I carried that child with me for almost three months! My first child! Timothy is yours, and calling me Mum doesn't make him mine! I was so excited, then it was ruined, and then you made everything worse!" Shelagh screeched, running away. Trixie and Jane ran after her, whilst Chummy and Cynthia tried to stop Doctor Turner doing the same.

"Get out. Now!" Sister Julienne shouted at Doctor Turner.

"I'm sorry Sister. I don't know what came over me!" Patrick protested.

"I don't care. You have upset her once too many times now. You need to control yourself." Sister Julienne barked at him, slamming the door. Meanwhile, Shelagh had locked her door and wouldn't let anyone in. She heard Jane walk away. Trixie remained.

"Shelagh, I'm so sorry. Let me in. Please. You shouldn't be on your own." Trixie called. Shelagh opened the door. Trixie hugged her tight, and shut it again. She made Shelagh lie down on her bed, and sat next to her. She let Shelagh cry, for the was nothing she could do to comfort her.

"Shelagh, I know you don't want to hear this, but don't give up now. I know this must be difficult for you, though I can't imagine what you're going through. I know he isn't expressing himself well, but Patrick loves you. You love him. You're married. You have to get through this. It seems impossible now, but you two are both so strong. You have to try." Trixie whispered into Shelaghs hair.

"How?" Shelagh asked, distressed.

"I don't know. Speak with him again tomorrow. When he's calmed down, he will be more reasonable." Trixie said, whilst Shelagh took control of her breathing again.

"Maybe you're right. I hate arguing with him. It's awful. He has such a temper, and once he starts he goes for it." Shelagh told Trixie.

"I can see that." Trixie spat. "Now, go to sleep. I'll stay until you do. You need rest, I heard you crying last night when I went to the toilet, and that was at five o'clock. Come on." Trixie said soothingly. Shelagh closed her eyes, and eventually drifted off to the sound of Trixies absent-minded humming.

Chapter Ten

"Nonnatus House, midwife speaking." Trixie said into the telephone. It was two o'clock in the morning. She deftly took the details of the patient, and went on her way. When she got there it became clear there would be complications, so the doctor was sent for. In the end, everything was taken care off, and by six o'clock a girl was delivered. Doctor Turner got into his car, and was about to drive off when Trixie got in.

"Shelagh said she would come and see you. Have you calmed down?" Trixie was straight to the point as always.

"Yes." the doctor muttered.

"Good. If you pull anything like that again, I will kill you. I mean it. All Shelagh wants is you, that's clear as day. She wants your children. But if she were to miscarry again," Trixie paused to tap her forehead "you cannot react the way you did. I mean it. She left behind Sister Bernadette for you and you only. You two are good together. Now, I will bring her round at seven o'clock. I will take Timothy out for an hour, and you will talk like a civilised person to your wife. She only shouts because you do. You must control your temper, Doctor. She won't stand for it again, I can feel it. Do you promise you will try to make things work?"

"Yes."

"Good. I shall see you at seven o'clock. Be ready for her." Trixie yawned.

"I will." Patrick said eagerly. With that, Trixie went home for a nap before breakfast. She took some toast up to Shelagh, who hadn't eaten for days. She told her the plan, and Shelagh felt nervous.

"What if-" Shelagh began. Trixie cut her off.

"I made him promise to be nice. His life is at stake here. He will be nice. You will be alone, I will take Timothy out for an hour. You must sort this out." Trixie said with a laugh.

"I will. Thank you Trixie. I won't forget this." Shelagh smiled.

"Don't get all soppy with me now!" Trixie laughed, and Shelagh did too. Trixie left to get on with her rounds, and Shelagh went for a bath. She got out feeling refreshed and excited. When she was looking at what to wear, Sister Julienne knocked and came in.

"Going somewhere?" Sister Julienne joked.

"At seven, yes." Shelagh replied seriously.

"And where would that be?" Sister Julienne asked.

"To see Patrick. Trixie arranged it for me." Shelagh said sweetly. Sister Julienne frowned.

"I don't think so!" she exclaimed.

"Well, what else can I do? Sit here forever while my marriage fails? I didn't leave the order for nothing Sister." said Shelagh bluntly. She went back to looking for something to wear, and Sister Julienne left in search of Trixie. She found her without difficulty.

"What are you doing, interfering with Shelaghs issues?" Sister Julienne barked at her. Trixie was unfazed.

"The poor girl was practically lifeless without him. She was depressed! They need each other. That's a fact. They are both looking forward to it. Now, I'm going to fetch Shelagh for lunch." And with that, Trixie flounced out of the office and upstairs. She brought Shelagh downstairs, and then all of the girls went back up to help her get ready. Jenny was drying her hair, Cynthia filing her nails, and Trixie picking out an outfit. Jane tidied her room for her, and Chummy kept up a merry chatter. Shelagh was nervous. She felt like it was her first date. She was done after that, but she wasn't leaving for another six hours. The girls all stayed with her, and then went to the kitchen to a cup of tea and some cake, unless Sister Monica Joan had eaten it. Thankfully, there was cake left, so the girls had a slice each. They gossiped and giggled in the kitchen until half past five, when they decided they were hungry, and made themselves something to eat. At six, Shelagh departed with Trixie to get dressed. Trixie turned her back whilst Shelagh changed her underwear, and when she had put on her silk slip, Trixie turned around, and helped Shelagh into a simple blue dress with a white cardigan. She put on her blue ballet flats, and they left at quarter to seven. They arrived right on time, and Trixie smiled.

"Ready?" she asked Shelagh, who nodded, and Trixie knocked. Patrick answered, looking nervous. Timothy came to the door, and hugged Shelagh. Trixie told Shelagh she would be back at eight o'clock, and whisked Timothy away. Shelagh stepped inside, and Patrick took her coat. They went into the living room.

"Shelagh, my darling, I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I realise now just how hot-tempered I can be, and I hate myself for it. I can't believe how I shouted at you, and said those terrible things. I was shocked at myself. I have been so lonely without you here." Patrick said hoarsely, gently takings Shelaghs hands. She squeezed it.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant, but I so wanted to be sure, for I couldn't bear it if I had told you and I wasn't. Hearing about Georgia made me understand your reaction. I also apologise." Shelagh said softly, her lilting voice filled with passion and sorrow.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my dear. I should have thought." Patrick murmured.

"We all make mistakes." Shelagh replied simply.

"Can you forgive me?" Patrick asked, so nervous he thought he might be sick.

"Yes. I love you Patrick. More than anything. I have been mad without you, but when we argued, it felt like the end. I never knew how much of a temper you had, or that I even possessed one of my own. I want to make this work again. I understand completely if you don't want children after this." Shelagh said, her blue eyes penetrating Patrick's gaze.

"I would love to have children with you Shelagh. I love you so much, I thought I had lost you." Patrick said, before kissing her forehead gently.

"You can never lose me." Shelagh muttered. Patrick smiled. He leaned in, and kissed her lips softly. She returned it, and they both felt a huge weight lift off them. They broke apart smiling, and ten minutes later Trixie came back with Timothy.

"Sorted?" Trixie asked. They both turned to her, grinning, and at once she knew the answer. She hugged the both of them. "Where are you staying tonight, Shelagh? Are you coming back, or staying here?" Trixie enquired. Shelagh and Patrick exchanged glances.

"Go back for tonight, sweetheart. You can tell everyone the good news, and come home tomorrow." Patrick told her. She nodded with a smile. Shelagh kissed him goodnight, and hugged Timothy. Then she left for Nonnatus House.

Chapter Eleven

Shelagh walked in with a huge grin on her face, so there was no need to ask how it went. They all hugged her, and told her how happy they were. She felt so much better. Trixie said it called for a celebration, so the nurses went back to her room for the night, for a game of Monopoly, chocolates, and Babycham. Chummy produced some ginger beer, and Cynthia found some Advocar. Jenny went out and bought a bottle of crème de menthe, and Jane went and found some cake in the kitchen. It was a goodnight, and it was a good job Sister Evangelina was on call. Everyone ended up falling asleep in Trixies room, and it was a good night all round. Shelagh went back home at three o'clock, and made some cupcakes. She would stay off work for the rest of the week, so she could regain her strength. Timothy was delighted his mother was home, and hugged her carefully, so he wouldn't hurt her. When Patrick came home and saw them together, he could have cried with happiness. He was so thrilled to have her home and the family together again. Timothy went to bed at nine o'clock, and the two adults went up at midnight, Shelagh back in her own bed. She went to sleep happy that night, excited to be home and back in Patrick's arms. They both fell asleep smiling that night.

The End x


End file.
